


What Would You Have Me Do? (Short Story)

by Howls_MC



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Made-Up Biology, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howls_MC/pseuds/Howls_MC
Summary: It wasn't as if Cynthia didn't think about running away. She could do it if she tried hard enough. They only thing stopping her was the fact that she had a family now. If she ran, they be hunted and held hostage until she turned herself in. It was simple. She would go with them willingly. She didn't know what Simon was so caught up on though.





	What Would You Have Me Do? (Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! One of my first stories! Comment if you like it!

**"What** do you want me to do? Give you a hug and tell you I'll stay? News flash. I'm not going to. They need me. I can't refuse now." I was annoyed. Simon knew I would have to go back some day. He understood. He just wouldn't leave it the fuck alone. He followed me into my room while I was packing again. It was another day, another fight. ‘Why don't you stay?’ he asks. ‘Why don't you want to stay here with us?’ He cries. He acts like I haven't considered it already. Nobody wants to go to war for someone they don't support.

“Even if I stayed, they would find me anyway. It's easier to go instead of trying to stay here with people that don't know what it takes to run away from them! If I stayed here, I'd be killed as soon as they found me. If had a single ounce of a brain you'd understand that!” My hands shook with anger. As soon as I turned around, I saw his face. The anger faded into a dull numbness, until I was suffocating under it. Simon’s eyes were tightly closed but that didn't stop the tears from leaking out. His hands were clenched so hard that I could see the indents from his fingers developing into bruises. He shook his long hair out of his eyes, some strands sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Ti.. Cynthia. Your daughters need you. Your brother needs you. I... I need you. You can't leave." His words hurt. The ache in my heart expanded until I couldn't breathe.

"They are strong. I'm sure they'll be fine without me for a while." With that, I pushed past Simon. He panicked, grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I snarled and almost snapped at him but I couldn't hurt him. I stared into his eyes. His beautiful, blue, galaxy eyes. I could see myself burning every planet in the galaxies to the metaphorical ground. He pushes his face into my neck.

It wasn't an accident. What happened to us? I was happy, living with my two daughters and...Simon… I loved him. I still do. Even with his tears dripping onto my neck, I can't help the flash of arousal that comes from our closeness. His scent fills my nose and all I think about is him. Heat slowly crawls up my body until I can only focus on what I could do to him. I could push him down and make his mouth useful. I could lift him up and slide in, hot and slow. I could take him apart in the most devastating way possible. He can smell it. I know he can. I wrap my arms around him and tug him closer. Simon's hips slowly push into my thigh. He knows. He knows that my biggest weakness is him.

"Cynthia," Simon's voice was low and pitiful. I could feel his tears drying against my neck. "Please..." I could feel him. I was hyper aware of where we were pressed together. His head was in the crook of my neck. I could feel everything. I could feel his chest heaving roughly against mine. His crotch against my thigh. Hot and damp, even through my jeans. I could feel him shivering. I loved every part of him. His hair, his hands, his lips, and...other parts. He rocked against my thigh, and I was almost gone.

God, it was so hot. It was painful to fight the urge to grab Simon and rut against him.  
"Simon, if you know what's best you'll let me go before something bad happens to you." He looked at me and his nebula eyes burned into mine. I was trapped. Nowhere to go. I was a rushing storm, leaving everything I touched destroyed in my wake. He was a flower and I was a hurricane. I was destined to destroy him. How could I not want to break him?

"I don't care. I want this. I've wanted this for awhile now and I won't wait any longer." With that said, Simon kissed me. It wasn't the best thing ever but I couldn't get enough of it. The dam holding every single terrible, shameful thought inside me broke and I shoved him against the opposite wall. I licked my way into his mouth and thrust my hips into his. He moaned into my mouth and oh, it was heaven. I was in heaven, walking somewhere I didn't deserve to be. I pulled away and put my hand on his throat. I held his head to the wall so he couldn't follow my lips like he wanted to. His pretty pulse fluttered against my palm and I bit back a growl. He was gasping and pushing against my hand to make me choke him harder. I growled.

"Desperate fucking whore. All you want is my cock, don't you?" I grinded my hips against him again and he gasped, pushing closer. I could feel my cock pulsing with each grind. His head was thrown back, chest heaving with arousal.

"Please. Please. Don't tease me now." I let go of his throat and turned him around. He pushed his hips back against me. I grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled. His answering moan was long and beautiful. His could sweat drip down his neck.

I was going to wreck him. I pulled his pants down over his ass and pushed my hips into him again. His little gasps and moans made my core burn even hotter. I knew the heat must have been almost unbearable for him but I didn't care. I wanted to burn him, consume him. I wanted him to be with me forever. I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out. Simon was completely gone. A flower lost to a flood. A steady stream of babbling nonsense flowed from his lips. I rubbed my cockhead against his pussy and he whimpered.

"CYNTHIA!!" He screamed my name as I pushed myself all in. It should have been hard to go in dry but I had been teasing him for so long. He was already soaking wet for me. His hole gripped me tightly, trying to adjust to my size. He flexed around me. I grind my teeth and push my hips harder into him. I pulled all the way out and thrust back in hard. He wailed and pushed back against me. I loved his screams, I loved his the heat of him surrounding me.

I squeezed his throat hard and felt him swallow against my hand. I breathed in and tried to calm down but Simon wasn't having it. He wiggled and backed into me, into my cock. I squeezed his throat harder and dug my fingers into his plump ass. His eyes rolled back into his head when I rolled my hips back into him. I breathed out hard but it only made the burning worse.

"Cynthia...please?" Simon rasped. That did it. Moving my hand from his throat, I wind my fingers in his hair and pull hard. I pulled him back into my cock. Thrusting in and out. In and out. The heat was like a sauna, surrounding us, and my little flower craved the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was short. I'm no good at writing like this yet. If you have any advice on improving my work, I'd love to hear it. Try to not be mean if you do, I am sensitive.


End file.
